Somewhere Only We Know
by Gone With The Flow
Summary: SASUSAKU/AU: This is our place. Full of our memories. Full of our laughs and our tears. This is somewhere only we know.


**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto!**_  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>"Why are you crying?"<em>

_"B-because everybody hates m-me!"_

_"I don't hate you."_

**SOMEWHERE ONLY WE KNOW**

Sasuke Uchiha was a very handsome, smart, and talented 12 year-old. He was also very independent and antisocial with very few people who claimed to be his friends. Being the distant person he is, he often liked to take walks to escape the pressures of his life and to just feel free.

On one of his cherished strolls in a nearby forest, he heard sniffles and quiet sobs from a girl. He followed the sound into a clearing and found a girl curled up against a tree, practically crying a river with her tears. She looked like she was his age. She was very peculiar looking girl, therefore he deemed her "weirdo".

"Why are you crying? Tch, wimp."

She only continued to cry,"W-why does -hiccup- e-everybody hate me?"

"Look, I don't know why your crying, but you should stop..." She stopped crying for a moment,"..it only makes you look ugly." And the waterworks continued.

_Dang it! Why won't she stop crying! _He thought to himself.

Cursed with being raised with a good heart, he sat down againgst a tree across from her."Okay, I'm not leaving until you stop crying."

"Just g-go away!", she pleaded.

"No. Now tell me why you're crying."

"No!"

"Yes. Just tell me what the heck happened to you."

"Fine. S-some girls were picking on me and hitting -hiccup- and p-pushing me because they said I was u-ugly and weird." She was sobbing even harder now.

Now that he realized it, she did actually look really beat up: her clothes were quite disheveled, her hair was a mess, and she had a coupl of bruises forming on her arms.

"I think you should head home. You look pretty messed up. Go tell your parents or something.", he suggested.

"I c-can't. Everytime I get up, my legs r-really hurt and then -sniff- I fall again." She looked up for the first time and stared into his eyes.

Sasuke took in a sharp breath,_ Her eyes are beautiful. _Indeed, they were a deep emerald and shining under the sunlight with her unshed tears.

He sighed, "Okay, I'll help you get home. Where do you live?"

She was shocked at his willingness to help her, "Just around the corner."

By this time she had stopped crying. He got up and bent down to help her up. He slowly eased her up and slung her arm aroung his shoulders and grasped her waist. They started walking down the path to her house, or rather he guided her as she limped and was slumped over him.

They finally got to her house after a short, quiet trek and he helped her up the steps to her front door. They slightly pulled apart.

"Thank you. So much. For caring and helping me." She gave a small smile and he realized she was actually kind of pretty.

"Hn." He just grunted back.

"My name is Sakura by the way." She felt a lot better.

"Sasuke."

"Nice to meet you Sasuke. I have to go, thank you again." He just nodded as she turned, opened the door, and stepped in. She turned to face him and gave him a soft, but meaningful smile and then closed the door.

Sasuke walked down the steps with her smile haunting his mind.

He saw her again a week later on another one of his walks. It was on the same path, to thw same clearing, at the same time (4pm), on the same day of the week (Friday). However, the meeting was much worse. She was getting beaten up by a group of four girls, who were calling her a freak and a nerd and a loser. What he saw infuriated him. He clenched his fists and yelled,"HEY! STOP!"

The four girls immediatly stopped and faced him. They all gasped and whipered, "Sasuke-kun!" He was quite popular among girls considering he was very good looking. They practically built shrines for him.

"Leave her alone or I'll come after you myself! Now get out of here!"

The four all scurried off but not before chanting, "We're so sorry Sasuke-kun. We love you!"

Sasuke quickly rushed to her bruised body and knelt down. She blinked the tears away and hugged him, "Thank you so much!"

He let her cry into him, still mad at those girls._ Why do they do this to her?_

"Calm down. I'll make sure they won't hurt you anymore."

They were now 17 and in high school. Sasuke and Sakura became best after their first couple encounters. He would always defend her and she would always be his escape. Over the years, they both grew into very attractive, smart, well-rounded individuals. And over the years, Sasuke fell in love with Sakura.

Through the time they spent together, Sasuke accepted all of her quirks, faults, and "annoying" self.

He noticed the way her eyes crinkled when she smiled. He noticed the way her eyes glimmered when she had tears in her eyes. He noticed the way she would tuck her hair behind her ear when it would get in her way. He noticed the way she laughed in awkward moments. He noticed that she would always run to the same clearing they met at when she was sad. He noticed the way she would bite her lip when she wanted to cry. He noticed how her eyes would shined when she was happy. And he most definiyel noticed when, how, and why he fell in love with her.

"Sasukeeeeeee. Sasukeeeeeeeeeeee. SASUKE! GET YOUR LAZY BUTT OUT OF BED!"

He also noticed how she could yell really loud when she wanted to.

"Ugh! Go away you crazy woman!"

Sakura was in Sasuke's room hitting him with his own pillow trying to wake him up from his once peaceful slumber. He was not a morning person, therefore very irritable in the morning. Especially at six o'clock in the morning on a saturday! On the other hand, Sakura was very much a morning person and therefore an early riser.

"Rises and shine! It's a beautiful day Sasuke!"

"My day won't start for another six hours. Go away!"

"Nope! Let's go and get some fresh air sleepyhead!"

She was still hitting his head with the pillow, "Okay. OKAY! FINE! Jeez I'm getting up! Tch annoying." He slowly lifted himself off of the bed.

She grinned all too sweetly and said, "Thank you!"

"Yeah whatever." He dragged himself into his bathroom as she walked downstairs to his livingroom.

Ten minutes later he walked down stairs dressed. She laughed, "Okay! Now let's go!"

She grabbed his hand and yanked him out the front door.

"Where are we going?", he asked, annoyed.

"For a walk." She led him to the forest and led him to the clearing they met at. She flopped down on the grass and patted the area next to her. He trudged next to her and smoothly sat down, "Now why are we here?"

"Dunno, I just wanted to lay here."

"Well we came and you laid down, so now I can go back to sleep in my comfortable bed." He quickly got up and so did she.

"Whoa! You're not going anywhere mister!" She grabbed his right hand, put it aound her waist, put her left hand on his shoulder and clasped his left hand with her right, and just started dancing.

"What are we doing?"

"Dancing silly!"

"But wh-", she cut him off," Oh just shut up and enjoy the moment!" and enjoy the moment he did. They danced like that for hours and just laughed and had a lot of fun together.

"Whew! Okay I'm done, let's go eat!" Sakura exclaimed.

They headed to a diner and had lunch and afterwards Sasuke walked her home. They stopped at her door and Sakura suddenly asked,"You're my best friend, right Sasuke?"

"Yeah...", he was very confused.

"And I can tell you anything right?"

He still had no idea what she was getting at,"Yeah..."

She sighed, "Okay, well Sai asked me out yesterday..." Sasuke's eyes widened and he took in a sharp breath. He always hated Sai. He saw so annoying with his fake smiles and artistic ability and the fact that they looked alike made him even more mad.

"...what did you say?", he whispered looking deep into her eyes.

She looked down.

"...I said yes."

Sasuke quickly looked away, clenching his fists. His world completely shattered.

"I just don't want this to ruin our friendship. We probably won't be spending as much time together, so I wanted to spend the day with you. Just know that this isn't goodbye. We'll still see each other and spend time together, but I'll be with Sai now. We'll always be best friends, Sasuke." She hugged him but he didn't hug back.

She sighed and whispered a goodnight and went inside her house and closed the door.

Sasuke was heartbroken and so mad at the same time. He ran down the steps and went to their little spot in the forest. He punched a couple of trees and yelled in anger. He slumped down, his fists bloody. It began to rain, but Sasuke just laid there wallowing in his pain. He mind was going crazy and he was exhausted. He laid there all night and eventually fell asleep.

Sakura and Sai found him the next day in the same clearing all sprawled out on the ground. He was soaked and his hands were covered in blood. They rushed him home. Sakura bandaged his hands, made sure he wasn't sick (which was a miracle), and let him rest before she asked any questions.

"What were you doing in the forest Sasuke? What happened?"

"I don't know. All I remember was that it was raining and I fell asleep. My mind was too chaotic for me to remember anything."

She sighed,"Okay Sasuke, just...get better...soon. Now get some rest." With that she left.

For the next seven months they barely saw each other. They never hung out anymore. She spent all of her free time wth Sai now. They only saw one another passing in the halls at school or in the two classes they shared. Sasuke was lonely and lost without her. He often visited the same forest area that held so many memories of their time together to hopefully find her there one day. He never did.

One month later, Sasuke was on one of his famous walks through the forest. He heard someone crying their heart out. He followed the noise. _Not again..._ He found himself once again at the same clearing looking at a familiar pink haired girl sobbing and crouched up against a very familiar tree.

His heart stopped. he then rushed to her side and held her. She cuddled into his embrace still crying. He held her tighter every time she sniffed or sobbed. After a few minutes, her crying stopped.

Somehow he just knew,"What did Sai do?" He practically growled out Sai's name.

"I saw him cheating on me with I-ino." She began to tear up again.

_Sai's a dead man! How DARE he hurt her!_ Sasuke vowed to make Sai pay for hurting Sakura.

They just sat there together, against the tree. He comforted her and hugged her and showed her that, if anything, he cared.

That was two years ago. They have now graduated and were attending the same university in their hometown. Once she got over Sai, Sasuke asked her out and she cheered yes.

They were genuinely happy. It was now their anniversary and so Sasuke told her to get ready for a very special date.

He took her to their place in the forest by their old neighborhood. They had a little picnic under the stars and when they were done cleaning up Sasuke told her to stand up.

"Okay..." Sakura stood up, confused.

Sasuke then knelt down on one knee and pulled a small velvet box out of his pocket. Sakura suddenly gasped, "Oh my gosh!"

Sasuke smirked, "This is where we met, so I felt it fitting to do this here as well. Sakura Haruno, I love you. More than anything. We've been through everything together. We've been best friends since forever and I don't want this to end. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So will-"

She tackeled him before he could finish and screamed YES!

A year later they were married with their first child on the way. They were genuinely happy and content.

"I love you"

"I love you too"

**13 Years Later...**

A handsome young boy was taking a little walk through a forest when he suddenly heard a girl crying. He followed the sound into a clearing and found a girl curled up against a tree sobbing. Being raised right he went up to her,"Why are you crying?"

"B-because everybody h-hates me!"

She looked up at him with her beautiful eyes, shining with tears.

"I don't hate you..."

* * *

><p><strong>This is my first official fanfic!<strong>

**I guess it sucks...but ANYWAY, the song "SOMEWHERE ONLY WE KNOW" by Keane inspired me so yeah!**


End file.
